


equal exchange

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: jinyoung's not a bad student. he's just busy.as a graduate student, he has more work to worry about than one extra class that didn't even matter to him.it just takes a little convincing to make jaebeom change his grade.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	equal exchange

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this to you, [cc anon](https://twitter.com/peachzoned/status/1281097750558343168). a full version of my cc drabble! :D

“What is this?” Jinyoung says, walking right into Jaebeom’s office without even knocking. Jaebeom just watches as Jinyoung runs his fingers through his hair, and holds his essay in front of Jaebeom’s face. 

“It’s your grade,” Jaebeom answers, and slides his glasses down his nose. “It wasn’t your best, especially as a graduate student, I’d expect you to put in more work for a class meant for undergraduates.” 

“Not my best work?” Jinyoung scoffs. “You know this is better than anything any of those other students would write,” Jinyoung turns around for a moment, and locks the door behind him and closes the blinds to Jaebeom’s office door. 

“I’m not grading you on the same level,” Jaebeom sighs. “Here, give me your paper.” 

Jinyoung throws it across Jaebeom’s desk, which is already scattered with Jaebeom’s grading book on top, and a few other papers he had left to grade. He gave Jinyoung a D, and it’s not like it wasn’t great either, but Jaebeom expected more. 

“Can’t you just change my grade?” Jinyoung asks. He still refuses to sit down in the chair in front of Jaebeom’s desk, and Jaebeom decides to stand to make it even. “I know, grades shouldn’t matter for me, but this is a 400 level class.” 

“Is this how you write for your seminars?” Jaebeom asks. He’s seen better writing than this. He’s written better papers for his own seminars. “Or are you going in acting like you deserve an A for showing up?” 

“Maybe I do,” Jinyoung says, and slowly walks around the side of Jaebeom’s desk. He’s getting closer now, and just a few more steps until he’s actually standing behind Jaebeom. Jinyoung moves in, and Jaebeom can feel his breath against the back of his neck. “If you’re going to give me a D, maybe I should do this,” he breathes. 

Jaebeom turns around, and Jinyoung doesn’t step back. He carefully rests his hand against the back of Jaebeom’s neck, and Jinyoung’s lips are barely brushing against Jaebeom’s own. 

“Equal exchange,” Jinyoung murmurs right against his lips. “D for a D is only fair.” 

“I—” Jaebeom stutters, but Jinyoung just closes the distance between their lips. Jinyoung takes the lead, and Jaebeom melts into his touch. This wasn’t new for them, but Jaebeom is still surprised every time. Jinyoung tugs onto Jaebeom’s hair again, and breaks away from the kiss. Jaebeom watches as Jinyoung stares down at his lips, and brushes two fingers across Jaebeom’s lips. 

“Open your mouth, please,” Jinyoung says, tracing his fingers along Jaebeom’s lips. 

Jaebeom lets his lips part open, and Jinyoung slips three fingers past. He closes his mouth around them, and Jinyoung slowly slides them down Jaebeom’s tongue as far as Jaebeom lets him. Jinyoung moves his fingers faster, sliding them in and out of Jaebeom’s mouth as the drool starts to fall down his chin. 

Jinyoung removes his fingers from Jaebeom’s mouth, and tugs on his lower lip to keep his mouth open. He lets his tongue sit out, and Jinyoung still has one hand with a firm hold against the back of Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom watches, and Jinyoung slowly parts his lips, and spits into Jaebeom’s mouth. Jinyoung places his free hand under his chin, encouraging him to close his mouth. 

“Swallow,” Jinyoung tells him. 

Jaebeom swallows, and watches as the corners of Jinyoung’s mouth move up slightly. 

“Good,” Jinyoung hums. “Turn around for me.” 

Jaebeom turns around, and rests his palms against the edge of his desk. Jaebeom’s knees feel a little weak already, and Jinyoung just tugs around his waistband. Jaebeom unbuckles his belt for him to make it easier, and Jinyoung pushes his pants down Jaebeom’s thighs. 

Jinyoung doesn’t waste any time, and teases his fingers right against Jaebeom's taint. His fingers are still coated with his spit, and he slowly pushes one finger inside. It burns, just a little bit, and Jaebeom groans. He never kept anything in his office, which is a lesson he should’ve learned by now. 

Jaebeom almost falls against his desk, but Jinyoung keeps him upright. He’s slowly opening him up with one finger, and Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung spitting onto his own fingers before slowly adding a second one. Jaebeom tries to keep himself quiet, but Jinyoung curls his fingers in the right place to make a whine escape from Jaebeom’s throat. Jinyoung pushes him against the desk now, fully bending Jaebeom over it. 

It’s a little easier for Jinyoung to add a third finger, and Jaebeom muffles his face against his grading notebook. The walls weren’t soundproof, and Jinyoung is testing him today. Jinyoung is all push and pull, teasing Jaebeom and managing to get under his skin. 

Jaebeom didn’t even realize he was grinding against the desk, and Jinyoung pulls out his fingers. He stops Jaebeom, with firm hands around his hips. 

“You don’t want to come too early,” Jinyoung warns. 

Jinyoung takes a moment, and Jaebeom tries to push back into his touch. Jinyoung keeps one hand on Jaebeom’s lower back, and he can finally hear Jinyoung unzipping his pants. He moves his hand down Jaebeom’s back, and teases a finger around the rim again before spreading Jaebeom’s cheeks further apart. Jaebeom turns his neck to see, and Jinyoung spits on his taint. He can feel Jinyoung’s cock right against him, and Jaebeom pushes his hips back. 

“Too eager,” Jinyoung says, gripping onto Jaebeom’s waist again. Jaebeom opens his mouth, about to beg, but Jinyoung pushes his cock inside Jaebeom, foregoing anymore teasing. He pushes his hips forward, and pushes Jaebeom’s face back against the desk. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. “More.” 

Jinyoung starts moving at an even pace, and Jaebeom can hardly get a grip on the desk. He tries so hard to stay quiet, and whimpers every time Jinyoung moves his hips. Jinyoung seems to take this as a challenge, and starts fucking into him even harder. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Jinyoung asks. He still has Jaebeom bent over the desk, pressing Jaebeom's face into his grading notebook. His pants are pushed down around his ankles now, and Jinyoung grabs the ends of his hair. He pulls his face off the desk, and he forces Jaebeom to look at him. Jaebeom's back is pressed up against Jinyoung's chest, and he slips two fingers past Jaebeom's lips. "Everyone at the school knows you're a slut, anyways," Jinyoung grunts, and pushes his hips forward. 

Jaebeom moans around his fingers, and just when Jaebeom tries to close his mouth around them Jinyoung slips them back out. He tugs on Jaebeom's bottom lip, keeping his mouth open. Jinyoung turns Jaebeom's face a little, just to get the angle right and spits into his mouth. 

"You'll change my grade, right?" Jinyoung asks. 

"Y-yes," Jaebeom stutters. "I'll change it."

“Good,” Jinyoung says, and pushes Jaebeom over the desk again. 

Jinyoung fucks into him even deeper, and Jaebeom has lost any sense of staying quiet. His desk is a mess already, with the papers scattered everywhere against his grading notebook. Jinyoung keeps his rhythm, thrusting his hips forward enough to make the desk shake. Jaebeom’s legs are so sore, and when he shifts against the desk, Jinyoung slows down, leaving his cock sitting deep inside Jaebeom. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom groans. “ _Please_.” 

“I’m not going to come inside you,” Jinyoung says, and slowly slips his cock out of him. “Not until I know you've changed my grade.” 

Jaebeom whines again, and Jinyoung grips onto his waist to flip him over onto the desk. Jinyoung barely even touches Jaebeom’s cock, and he comes against the front of his own shirt. 

“Messy,” Jinyoung says, and swipes two fingers across Jaebeom’s shirt. He watches as Jinyoung brings his fingers up to his own lips, looking at Jaebeom while he sucks down onto his own fingers. 

“Fuck,” Jaebeom breathes. “I’ll change it by the end of next week.” 

“I’ll see you next week, then?” Jinyoung asks. He leaves Jaebeom against the desk, and quickly zips his own pants back up. 

Jaebeom can barely string together an answer, still laying spread out against the desk. He’s breathless, and Jinyoung doesn’t even pay him any more attention while he collects his paper off Jaebeom’s desk. 

“I’ll see you next week,” Jaebeom finally answers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
